Crossroads
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: For every ending, there is a new beginning and this particular beginning will be one of epic proportions. Three heroes who are used to hopping from world to world join forces to stop a terrible disaster. MAJOR CROSSOVER, mostly anime w some book & game.
1. Prologue: First Steps

**Crossroads**

A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kingdom Hearts and Pendragon Adventures crossover

* * *

**Prologue: First Steps**

_For every ending, there is a new beginning…_

* * *

The first person to realize the events about to unfold was a particular witch. She sat in a windowless room, clouded by incensed smoke and stretched out on a crimson divan, her long ebony locks caressing her pale white skin. The woman wore an elaborate black, gold, and silver kimono that somehow, despite the layers, accentuated her curves. Slowly her red eyes opened and she looked past the smoke to the ceiling, "So it's nearly upon us."

Something stirred in the hem of her kimono and out popped a round black animal with long rabbit like ears and a blue gem in its head, "What's going on Yuuko?"

The woman looked down at the black animal, "A meeting of epic proportions my dear Mokona." She gently patted the head of the small creature, a smile playing on her lips, "It will be a hard journey for them…but I have faith that in the end they will come through."

Mokona tilted its head to the side, curious as to what Yuuko meant, "Puu?"

Yuuko chuckled, her gaze moving back to the ceiling, while she was a very powerful witch, able to grant any wish and cross the very dimensions of time and space there were still some things she did not know. Like the smoke of this room, her visions could be clouded, uncertain; the events about to unfold were in that category. Yuuko felt that even the great Clow Reed would have been stumped by what was about to happen…though they had discussed the possibilities before. She closed her eyes to block out the smoke, "The only thing there is…is _hitsuzen,_" she muttered to no one in particular. The room was quiet for a while until Yuuko sat up and turned to the single large sliding door that connected this room to the house, "Let's go pester Watanuki for a drink, shall we?"

Mokona, of course, cheered and hopped off, leaving Yuuko alone in her smoke filled room. She walked over to a panel in the wall; she slid it aside and pulled out a piece of parchment. Her red eyes scanned it and a fond smile spread across her features, "Press…I sure hope you know what weight you put on your 'nephew's' shoulders."

In a whole universe away a boy with shaggy brown hair and calm hazel eyes stood, this boy was Press's "nephew" and his name was Robert Pendragon, though he preferred people to call him Bobby. He was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, a white tank top, over that was a red shirt that had defiantly seen better days, and a pair of white sneakers.

Next to him stood his good friend (possible girlfriend) Courtney Chetwynde, a slim girl with long brown hair and fierce grey eyes. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt with the words 'Soccer' on it along with a pair of tennis shoes.

Both of their eyes were focused on what appeared to be a tunnel carved in the earth. Bobby took a deep breath and turned to Courtney, "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Courtney nodded, "Mark doesn't know what he's gotten himself into…we have to help him."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Bobby said with a faint smile, turning back to the tunnel. He sighed, he couldn't help but think of all the previous times he had jumped through this tunnel, what he now knew as a Flume, and gone to other worlds or Territories.

Each one had held a new adventure more perilous than the last. As a Traveler, it was his duty to protect Halla, his Territory and all others, from destruction. He had had many victories in this battle but also had suffered many defeats…including the most recent one on the territory of Quillian where Saint Dane had turned one of the other Travelers against him in the battle for Halla. He had returned to his home territory of Second Earth to rest, only to find a distressed Courtney who quickly informed him that their best friend, Mark Dimond, had disappeared into one of the Flumes to join Saint Dane.

His rest had not lasted long to say the least and so that is why he was standing in front of the Flume now, with Courtney. She had refused to stay behind since apparently Saint Dane had lied once again about non-Travelers destroying the Flumes, seeing, as Mark was obviously not there it was safe to say that ANYONE was allowed through the mystical gates between Territories.

"Bobby…you ready to go," Courtney asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

He nodded, "Yeah. Let's go." Bobby took Courtney's hand in his and pulled her forward into the Flume, "Third Earth!" The Flume lit up in a glorious flash of crystalline light and when the light dimmed down the two were gone.

"Sora! Riku!"

The two boys looked up from where they had been talking on the beach. Sora was the shorter of the two with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes that always seemed to have a twinkle in them. He was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket over a blue hoody with a red pocket in the front. His shorts were baggy and black, covered in numerous buckles and had two large red pockets on either side. A pair of black gloves adorned his hands while a silver crown necklace hung from a chain around his neck.

The boy beside him, a good head taller, was Riku. He had pure white hair that was long and fell down to his shoulders. The expression on his face was the opposite of the happy grin Sora wore, a somber expression, yet a light also seemed to dance in his sea green eyes…a hidden mischief that few ever saw. His outfit wasn't as extravagant as Sora's seemed to be; jeans and a white vest over a black shirt; but numerous zippers adorned his outfit as well.

Both boys watched as a girl with reddish-brown hair that fell just past her shoulders came running towards them waving a bottle around. She wore a pink and white dress that was short and clung to her lithe frame. She had cheerful indigo eyes and a bright smile on her face as if she had just received the best news in the world.

"What's up, Kairi" Sora asked, surprised at the excitement the girl was displaying. They had been back on their world for barely a day; surely, nothing had happened…yet. Then again, his previous adventures had happened so quickly it seemed, even though as he thought back to his journeys hopping from world to world in search of the two people here with him now it seemed like such a long time ago.

"Look," she said, holding the bottle up so both Sora and Riku could get a good look at the rolled up parchment inside.

Sora and Riku's eyes both widened at what they were seeing, inside the bottle was the parchment, but that wasn't really what shocked them. What surprised them was that the message inside had a seal on it that was three circles arranged in the shape of a mouse head. "From the King?" Without another word, Sora took the bottle from Kairi's hand and dumped the message out into his own. He broke the seal and unfurled the parchment, Riku and Kairi both leaning over to read along with him, although Sora read aloud anyways and as he read the three could almost hear King Mickey's through the letter:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I know we just left you a day ago but I had to send this letter as soon as possible. It seems the power of the Keyblades may be needed sooner than we thought. Before I get to that particular problem however, I just have to tell you how thankful I am to all of you for helping the numerous worlds out against the Heartless and, most recently, the Nobodies. _

_Sora, you were very brave in your journeys and while your main goal was to find both Riku and Kairi, I know you did your duty as the wielder of the Keyblade as well. Thanks for fighting along side Goofy and Donald, I know you all now share a bond that will never fade away, much like your light Sora. You connect people and I hope that that power stays with you always._

_Riku, our journey together took us down many dark corridors but I know now that you have found the light you were seeking. Keep in mind that you will probably always be closer to the darkness than either Sora or Kairi but know that even within the darkest of souls there is a small light that will shine forever. Light needs the Darkness just as Darkness needs the Light. Hah-hah, that's probably why you and Sora are so close, don't ya think?_

_And of course, Kairi, you are the person that holds Sora and Riku together and keeps them in line. While we did not get the chance to get to know each other very well I feel like I know you anyways thanks to my time with Sora, Riku, and of course, Namine. _

_Now to the "heart" of the matter as it were. It has been brought to my attention by a dear friend of mine that a battle of epic proportions is about to commence. It will take more than just the power of the Keyblade to win but it will play a "key" role in the deciding battle. I can't give much more information than that since this letter is already long enough but I would be happy to discuss all the details in person._

"Hey! How are we supposed to talk to the King in person," Sora asked, looking up from the letter.

Riku groaned and turned Sora's face back to the letter, "Just keep reading."

_I figured since you three are now Keyblade wielders it was time you had the means to get from world to world. If you go to the other side of your island, you will find a Gummi Ship sealed behind some rocks. I sealed it with my Keyblade so you three are the only ones who can get to it. Sora knows how to drive it and knows where my castle is so you should have no problems._

_See you all very soon. Your friend,_

_King Mickey _

The trio was silent when they had finished the letter, each one dwelling on their own thoughts. "I wonder what's about to happen," Kairi finally asked with worry etched on her features.

Sora rolled up the parchment and shoved it into his pocket, "Well, there's only one way to find out." He turned to his two best friends with a big smile, "You all up for another adventure?"

Kairi and Riku exchanged glances before both smiled and turned back to Sora, "You know it," Riku replied.

"Let's go," Kairi cheered.

The brown haired boy couldn't have been happier, after his past adventures searching for Kairi and Riku he was finally going to get to go on one with the two of them by his side, just as they had dreamed about all those years ago. He turned to look out at the sun setting over the ocean, the breeze blowing through his hair and taking him back to the day they first built the raft to escape Destiny Island…

"Hey, Sora, you coming or what," Riku called out.

Sora's eyes opened and he turned around to find Riku and Kairi both standing near one of the beach huts waiting for him. He nodded and dashed forwards to join them.

Brown eyes shot open and a boy with slightly messy brown hair sat up, his eyes looking around the landscape. The arid desert greeted his eyes and he could make out strange stone temples in the distance. After seeing he was alone he looked down to find a petite girl sleeping in his arms and a white round bunny-like creature with a red jewel in its forehead was sleeping on his shoulder. So not, quiet alone…

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rocky cliff he was sleeping against, or at least trying too. His eyes opened and he stared up at the stars twinkling above him, "Kurogane…Fai." The white bunny, which was also named Mokona like the creature that had been with Yuuko, stirred in its sleep when he muttered the names, "Syaoran," the small thing cried.

The boy, Syaoran by name, looked down at the white bunny and the girl he was protecting with a sad expression. It had been a long journey but they had finally gotten all of Sakura's feathers, her memories, back. Eventually they had even gotten Kurogane back to his home world and Fai…well Fai was with Kurogane. However, there was still one loose end that stood in the way…Fei Wong Reed was still alive and Syaoran had a promise, not only to himself but also to Kurogane and the others that he would make Fei Wong pay for what he had put Sakura through.

Suddenly the sky above one of the cliffs near him began to warp and from it dropped a familiar figure. It was the _other_ Syaoran, the one that so long ago he had sealed with his right eye's magic in hopes of preventing Fei Wong's plans, but the seal had broken and the 'other' had been left to roam the worlds collecting Sakura's feathers, returning occasionally to force them on Sakura before disappearing again. Over time, to cease the confusion, the group had dubbed him Xaorayns. At least, that is what Yuuko had begun to call him, no one had quite figured out why.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, he knew she had them all now and they were just trying to get back to the Kingdom of Clow. That is if Fei Wong didn't get her first.

Syaoran looked up at his double who was staring right at him, the blue eye he had stolen from Fai was long gone, they had retrieved that at least, and now he simply wore a patch over it. His other eye glittered in the darkness and Syaoran tensed, this would be the final fight, he knew it.

Apparently sensing the battle or the ripples of power from Xaorayns, Mokona sat up turning to look worriedly at Syaoran. He noticed this and slowly shifted out from under Sakura, leaving her to rest against the cliff, "Watch her."

"But Syaoran!"

Syaoran saw the tears in the corner of Mokona's eyes and frowned, "Please Mokona…someone has to watch her."

Mokona hopped onto a rock near Sakura's head, she stirred in her sleep but continued dreaming. Syaoran nodded and summoned his sword, unlike Xaorayns, he could perform magic, and he WAS the descendent of Clow Reed after all. With a look of determination, he set off to face Xaorayns for the last time.

In a castle far away, a small king stared out at the black sky filled with stars. He was not your average king in that he was, in fact, a mouse. He was of course the same king who had sent for Sora, Riku, and Kairi, King Mickey of Disney Castle, and he was worried. He pressed his gloved hand to the cool glass of the window before him, his eyes closing only to be interrupted by a chiming sound behind him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to see that a mirror that hung on the wall behind him was flashing. He knew what this meant and ran over, quickly pressing his hand to the mirror's glass.

At first only his reflection stared back but gradually it began to warp and shift into the image of a familiar woman, he could not help but smile as she came fully into view and stepped back, "Heya Yuuko."

Yuuko smiled pleasantly, tucking some of her long black hair behind her ear, "Hello King Mickey. I see you are doing well…I take it that you've sent them the message?"

The mouse king nodded, "You betcha. They should be on their way right now."

The woman looked away at that, "That is if _they_ don't interfere first."

"You mean they've already made their move," King Mickey asked in shock. He frowned, looking down at the floor with a sigh, "I thought we had more time."

Her red eyes softened in sympathy, "As did I…but apparently we were both wrong." She hated seeing King Mickey so distraught so she added, "But do no worry…I'm sure Syaoran is still with Mokona…as soon as he joins up with the other two I will inform them fully of what is going on…if they don't make it to your castle by that time."

King Mickey nodded in understanding, "Alrighty." He smiled at Yuuko, "Was there anything else you needed to discuss with me?"

A troubled look crossed her features, something flickering in her red eyes for a brief moment, "Just a warning," she paused as if trying to find the words, "If something never existed in the first place…then how can it truly die?"

"Huh? What do you mean Yuuko?"

She sighed, "I can not interfere more than that." The image in the mirror flickered and Yuuko disappeared.

* * *

_Hitsuzen-_ inevitability or fate

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story they belong to CLAMP, Square Enix, Disney, and DJ McHale.


	2. Chapter 1: Towards Hitsuzen

**Chapter One: Towards Hitsuzen**

_The threads begin to weave together…_

* * *

Blades clashed against one another with a resounding clang, sparks flying and sending both boys flying backwards. The first to pick himself up was Syaoran; he pushed himself up with his sword and fell back into a fighting stance, preparing himself for Xaorayns's next attack.

Xaorayns rose as well, the dust from their attack blowing past him as the wind picked up. He scowled at Syaoran, his eyes cold and deadly, he lowered his sword at the boy, "I am here for the Tsubasa."

Syaoran was weakening, he knew that, it seemed he was no match for his double, "N-no…you can't have her!"

"Fei Wong Reed collected her feathers, rebuilding the Tsubasa so that he could transcend the worlds…it is rightfully his and you will hand her over," Xaorayns replied coldly.

The other boy did not reply and dashed forward, swinging his sword down at Xaorayns's head. Xaorayns brought his sword up to block, the metal clanging loudly in the night. Syaoran flipped backwards, slashing out at Xaorayns as he righted himself. Xaorayns jumped backwards, skidding to a halt, and clutched as his chest. He looked down at the cut with little emotion, tracing his fingers across the blood before lifting it up to his eye and examining it before his eyes snapped back to Syaoran. He moved forward in a fluid movement and if Syaoran had blinked, he would have lost him.

Xaorayns was on him in an instant, striking at his other in a rapid motion. It took all Syaoran had to block. He winced as the sword cut across his arm but kept up the blocks, knowing that he would be injured much worse if he let his guard drop. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the other fights he had had with Xaorayns and the one thing that Yuuko had told him was the only way to stop Xaorayns:

_"We're never going to stop him," Syaoran cursed pounding his fist into the table of the hut they were currently staying in. Mokona and Sakura both gave him worried expressions. Suddenly Mokona's gem flashed and Yuuko's image appeared before them._

_"You wish to defeat him," Yuuko asked, getting straight to the point._

_Syaoran nodded, no hesitation, he was determined to rid the worlds of Xaorayns._

_Yuuko glanced away as if looking at something then turned her piercing gaze back to Syaoran, "If you truly wish to defeat him then you must take him back into yourself, Syaoran. Fei Wong created him in your image…he is both you and not you. In order for you to defeat him you must take him into your heart."_

The message still confused him, but Syaoran was determined to figure out what it meant. He cleared his thoughts and jumped back just as Xaorayns's sword slammed into the ground where he had just been. Syaoran righted himself, his expression fierce, under his breath he began to chant words, a magic seal forming beneath him. Xaorayns was forced to stop as the magic seal acted as a barrier, but only for a second as he started to hack at it in hopes of piercing through.

Syaoran continued to chant, he had no idea where the spell came from but suddenly it had popped in his head and he knew that it was what he needed to defeat Xaorayns. His sword flashed with light as he finished the spell, strange symbols and foreign words encircling the blade. Xaorayns broke through as soon as the last word left Syaoran's mouth but Syaoran was ready. In one swift movement, he brought the blade up and drove it through Xaorayns's heart.

Xaorayns's face showed no expression and suddenly he burst apart in a flash of black and white light, the particles swirled around Syaoran, lifting the boy off his feet before slowly absorbing into his skin. After the light show was complete, Syaoran was set back on the ground, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, his sword disappearing, and he looked at his hands. Before he could wonder what happened there was a scream.

"SAKURA!"

Traveling between Territories would always be a strange yet wonderful experience in Bobby Pendragon's mind. Floating amidst the white-blue lights of the Flume, sparkling like a diamond as images from the other Territories danced against the background of lights and Bobby could almost make out the sounds associated with the different images as well. Courtney floated beside him; apparently, she felt the same as Bobby at the moment, her eyes wide with awe as she floated through the Flume.

"Hello Pendragon."

The voice shattered the moment as both Bobby and Courtney froze to see a man towering at a good seven feet tall before them in the Flume.

"Saint Dane," Bobby growled in irritation.

This was the bane of Bobby's existence. Saint Dane was what Bobby identified as the source of all evil and the man looked the part as well, not only was he freakishly tall, but his icy blue eyes seemed to bore into their very beings, making both Bobby and Courtney feel like scared little kids. He wore a black Asian-styled cloak, slightly different from the outfit Bobby usually saw him in. The cloak he now wore had a hood that partially covered his face, the eyes one of the few features you could still make out aside from the strands of grey hair that hung out of the hood and over his shoulders. He smiled beneath the hood, the expression sending another shiver through both Bobby and Courtney, "It's good to see you too Pendragon…and I see you brought your girlfriend with you…this will defiantly make things easier."

Bobby moved in front of Courtney, "What are you talking about Saint Dane? Make what easier!"

Saint Dane lifted his hand into the air with a sadistic grin, "You are about to find out Pendragon." Suddenly the Flume around them exploded in a brilliant flash of light along with the sound of shattering glass or crystal. Courtney couldn't help but to shriek in surprise and a gasp escaped Bobby as all three of them were sent drifting into what could only be described as deep space. Stars and planets glittered all around them but the site was ruined due to the panicked thoughts running through both of their heads, namely the question as to how they were breathing or what Saint Dane had done to the Flume. Bobby had never thought there was anything OUTSIDE the Flumes.

"Welcome to the REAL universe Pendragon," Saint Dane said, obviously not surprised by where he was. He calmly strolled over to Bobby and Courtney, which Bobby thought would be impossible considering they were floating in SPACE. However, Saint Dane was always full of surprises and tended to use this to his advantage. In one swift motion, he wrapped his hand around Courtney's wrist and yanked her away from Bobby.

"Bobby!"

Bobby tried to run forward but ended up merely rolling in a circle, apparently he could not walk in open space as Saint Dane could. Saint Dane smirked, "Too bad you couldn't protect her Bobby…but I'm sure you'll come for her…no matter what world I'm on." A black and blue portal opened beneath him and he sank into it, taking Courtney with him despite her struggles to get away.

Bobby watched in shock as they disappeared leaving him alone in the vastness of this strange space. He whirled around in time to see a blue-white pathway shimmering in the sky. He knew instantly it was the Flume as he could see the rip Saint Dane had somehow tore into it. Bobby tried to head back for the Flume but he merely drifted further and further away. His eyes widened in despair as he realized he might be stuck floating out here forever.

"I can't believe you can actually fly this thing Sora," Kairi replied as Sora steered them past some asteroids.

Sora glanced over the seat and flashed a big grin at Kairi, "It's a piece of cake…Donald showed me---"

"Eyes on the road Sora," Riku scolded causing Sora to turn his head and stick his tongue out at his best friend who merely smirked in response.

The Gummi ship was relatively small compared to other ships Sora had flown but it was still the same basic design. Sora, of course, occupied the pilot's seat of the cockpit while Riku and Kairi were sitting in seats to either side of him, Kairi on his right and Riku on his left. While it was small, the ship still has enough area in the back for storage and even a small cot for one person to sleep in.

They flew past many worlds, many (of course) Sora didn't recognize and he had to swallow the urge to swing down and visit each one of them. Other than the occasional asteroid or world popping up the trip was relatively smooth sailing.

Kairi suddenly jerked forward in her seat, pointing a finger at the viewing screen that showed the outside space around them and shouted, "Look!" Sora's eyes widened at what he was seeing, someone was floating in space outside the ship. Kairi's eyes were full of worry, "We have to help them."

Sora and Riku both nodded and Sora pulled the ship around so that they could pick him up. The ship came equipped with a vacuum like device that could suck objects up and deposit them in the cargo hold. Sora manipulated the device skillfully and in just a few seconds, a small bell rang out, signaling the arrival of something being dropped in the cargo hold. The three jumped up from their seats, Sora setting the Gummi ship on autopilot for now, and headed for the back to check on the person they had seen floating outside and who was now sprawled on the floor of the cargo hold.

The first to reach him was Kairi of course. She gasped, "It's a boy." Lying on the floor was a boy with shaggy brown hair and wearing slightly worn out clothes. He was passed out and from what they could tell and looked to be about their own age. Kairi looked up to both Sora and Riku, "We should move him to the cot."

The boys nodded and leaned down to heft him up, moving him to the cot. He moaned as they set him down, his eyes fluttering slightly. Kairi moved over to his cot and leaned over him. His eyes were half-open and he looked dazed, "Court…ney?"

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he shot up causing Sora and Kairi to jump back, Riku was indifferent, "Where am I! Where's Courtney!" He was breathing heavily and slowly he calmed himself down, eyes falling on the three standing before him. He blinked, "Who are you?"

Sora folded his hands behind his head with a grin, "You sure ask a lot of questions."

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's comment, "You're on our Gummi ship. We picked you up while you were floating in space…there was no one with you so I don't know who or where this Courtney person is."

The boy's head drooped, obviously upset by this news, Riku caught sight of his fists clenching at his jeans and quirked an eyebrow, obviously, something had happened to this Courtney person.

"Anyways, as for who we are I'm Sora and these are my friends Riku and Kairi," Sora replied, motioning to each one in turn. Kairi gave a small wave and Riku just nodded. Sora grinned and looked back to the boy, "So who are you?"

"Bobby. Bobby Pendragon," he replied, pushing himself off the cot before his legs wobbled and he was forced to sit back down. He moaned again, putting a hand to his head, "What happened?"

Kairi frowned with worry, "We just found you floating in space, like Riku said, and we don't know how you got out there…or what might have happened."

Riku crossed his arms over his chest, "He might have just suffered a head injury from when Sora brought him aboard."

"What!" Sora exclaimed, obviously taking it as an insult to his skills as a pilot.

Bobby kept a palm to his forehead as he forced the room to stop spinning. Slowly he stood up again; Kairi noted that he was only slightly shorter than Sora…though that might have been due to Sora's hair. Bobby took a deep breath, collecting himself before looking to the three again with a grateful smile, "Thank you for rescuing me." His expression became serious then, "But I need to go now and rescue Courtney."

"Rescue? Was she kidnapped?" Sora asked, his expressive blue eyes wide with concern.

Riku looked skeptical, "And just how do you plan on doing that…you can't travel to other Worlds without a Gummi ship."

"O-other worlds," Bobby muttered, his eyes wide, "You mean…are you all Travelers? What Territory are you from?"

Before they could answer anything, although their confused expressions were answer enough for Bobby, there was suddenly an explosion outside the ship and an alarm started to blare. All four looked up in shock and Sora gritted his teeth, running back to the pilot's seat followed by Riku, Bobby, and Kairi. "What's going on," Bobby asked.

Sora was already switching the ship from autopilot back to manual, eyes wide with worry, "We're being attacked by the Heartless."

"What," everyone cried in shock. The ship was rattled by another blast; Bobby turned his attention to the viewing screen that displayed hundreds of dark colored ships firing at them. Sora dodged numerous blasts and managed to destroy some of the other ships with blasts of his own. A huge blast shook the ship again sending everyone who was not strapped in tumbling backwards.

Kairi, being the lightest, tumbled all the way back to the cargo area only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She looked up to see who her rescuer was and gasped, it was a huge man wearing a black hooded cloak and she could see the evil sneer on his face. She struggled against his grip but it was no use and it didn't help that his hand seemed to be so cold it burned, "Let me go!"

The boys picked themselves up and noticed the hooded figure with Kairi.

"The Organization!"

"Saint Dane!"

Riku and Bobby blinked and looked at each other, both wondering whom the other one was talking about. They snapped out of it quickly though when they remembered that Kairi was in trouble.

Sora had left the controls at this point, worried after hearing the shout that a member of the Organization had made it onto the ship. Hadn't he destroyed the Organization? The Heartless had ceased their attack it seemed as soon as the hooded man had boarded. "Who are you?" Sora shouted, pushing his way to stand in front of both Bobby and Riku.

The man chuckled, "Why don't you ask Pendragon there. In the meantime I'll be taking your little friend with me."

"NO!"

Bobby and Sora lunged at the man, Sora to get Kairi and Bobby to attack Saint Dane. The darkness enveloped them and all four disappeared, Riku took a step forward to stop them but it was too late of course, "Sora! Kairi!"

Nevertheless, they were gone and Riku was alone on the ship. He cursed and pounded his fist against one of the metal panels, "Dammit!"

Mokona gasped and tried to bite at the hand of the man who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura. The man was large, not tall exactly but fairly round, and wore a black cloak with the symbol of a bat on the sleeve. Mokona knew that symbol, it belonging to the wizard who had bested her friends since the beginning of their journey, who even Yuuko was no match for it seemed.

The man frowned at the _thing_ biting his hand and flicked it away, the powerful blast causing it to crash into the cliff side. Mokona moaned pitifully and fell to the ground

"Mokona!" Sakura shouted in disbelief, trying to pull away from the man and go to her friend.

The man's grip was too strong for Sakura to break though and he merely sneered at her, "Time to go my dear."

"Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted and both the man and Sakura looked up to see Syaoran sliding down the face of the cliff, kicking up rocks along the way as he tried to get to the girl he had sworn to protect.

"Syaoran," she cried out, desperately reaching for him, but the man yanked her back harshly and held out his free hand, a black and red portal opening behind him, another familiar trick to Syaoran.

He launched himself off the cliff face with gritted teeth, pulling his sword out to swing at the man. It was too late, he disappeared into the darkness and Syaoran's sword imbedded itself harmlessly in the dirt. He pulled his sword out with a huff and surveyed the spot, noticing Mokona lying in the dirt nearby. Syaoran let go of his sword and ran over to pick up the small creature, "Mokona? What happened?"

The small white creature rolled over in Syaoran's hand before launching itself to Syaoran's chest and crying, "Syaoran! I'm sorry!"

Syaoran gently placed a hand on Mokona's head, "No…it's alright…Fei Wong was just too strong…I should have been here for Sakura."

Mokona pulled away and sniffed, "Sakura's in trouble."

He looked grim but nodded, "Yeah. We have to save her."

Suddenly Mokona's red jewel flashed and she hopped onto a rock, "Yuuko's calling!" A red beam of light extended from Mokona's jewel and a round circle flashed into existence before them and in it was the witch, Yuuko. She gave Syaoran a sympathetic nod of her head, her eyes were grim and her mouth drawn in a frown, it was then that Syaoran knew that whatever Yuuko was about to say would not be good.

Her crimson eyes locked with his, "Sakura was taken, correct?"

Syaoran clenched his fists tightly and nodded.

"She was not the only one kidnapped for Fei Wong Reed's purpose."

His head snapped up, eyes wide, "What?"

"Tell me, Syaoran, have you ever heard of…The Convergence?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story they belong to CLAMP, Square Enix, Disney, and DJ McHale.

Special Thanks to Luis and Josey (crossoverjunkie) for reviewing and encouraging me to update this!


	3. Chapter 2: Regarding Convergence

**Chapter Two: Regarding Convergence**

_New allies, new enemies, new problems…a new destiny begins…_

* * *

Syaoran blinked at Yuuko's question, "Convergence?"

Yuuko actually smirked, "Yes…well…perhaps I should wait to answer your questions once the time is right."

"Yuuko-san I don't have time for this! I want an answer now…where is Sakura? What do you mean by Convergence?"

Yuuko ignored Syaoran and turned her attention to Mokona, "Mokona. I believe it is time you performed your _special_ task. We're running out of time."

"Mekyo," Mokona squeaked, saluting Yuuko before her red gem flashed and Yuuko disappeared.

Syaoran eyes widened in shock, "YUUKO-SAN!" Syaoran was disrupted when he noticed that Mokona was now sucking Syaoran into its mouth, the familiar magical circle flashing into existence, Mokona was obviously about to take Syaoran to yet another world. "NO! Mokona! Stop! What about---!"

The boy was cut off as the magic pulled him in and the white creature vanished from that world.

Falling. No matter what he tried, he could not open his eyes as he fell, although he knew that all around him was black anyway. Not a star, planet, or moon shined around him. Black and falling…falling into darkness…

However…he was not alone. Suddenly, like a star being born, another person flashed into existence beside him and then another, all three, now falling together through darkness. It was like a dream and neither he nor the others could make themselves open their eyes. For him it was a familiar dream…one he had had long ago…yet completely different.

_They have taken something precious…_

A voice spoke from the depths. A light wisp in the air around them, like smoke. It caressed every sense and made his eyes flutter ever so slightly. Perhaps he could awake.

_The dawn, midday, and evening stars are falling…_

He began to struggle, to try to right himself from his descent. He could feel the other two people do the same. At first, he thought he had been falling through space but now, as he tried to move against it, it felt more like a viscous substance...heavier than water even.

_Catch them. Before they collide._

Slowly his deep blue eyes opened lazily, just as his feet touched the bottom of the black abyss. He had been right…there was no light, except for the ethereal glow surrounding his body that enabled him to see in the first place. His eyes scanned his surroundings and just as he turned around to see the two people that had accompanied him, light burst out from under him and he blacked out.

_Convergence...draws near._

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted upon sitting up and waking from his dream. He looked around himself only to find a vaguely familiar site...at least it seemed familiar. He was sitting up in the middle of a grassy field, the black sky stretched over him and twinkling with millions of stars and just a few feet away, illuminated by the full moon, was a worn dirt path…a crossroads. He could have sworn he had been here before although he couldn't remember when. With curiosity filling his bright blue eyes he followed the path a ways as it disappeared to the edges of the horizon. He was about to pick himself up and wander down one of the paths when he remembered that he was not alone.

He looked to his right to find that the boy they had rescued from the depths of space, Bobby Pendragon, was lying next to him unconscious. However, next to Bobby, was a new face. A boy with brown hair and wearing a tattered cloak over a set of worn traveling clothes lay asleep with a white bunny with a red gem on its head sitting atop his chest. The bunny suddenly hopped and turned to face Sora, it raised its small paw and smiled, "Hello."

Sora blinked once, but, being used to weird sights, lifted his hand and returned the gesture, "Hi…uhm…whoever you are."

The bunny giggled and bounced again, "Mokona is Mokona!"

The boy beamed, "Oh! Hi Mokona. I'm Sora…who's your friend?"

Before Mokona could give him an answer Bobby's hazel eyes, fluttered open and he too sat up, looking around at his surroundings. His eyes widened slightly at Mokona and the other boy before he turned to face Sora, "Where are we? What happened to Saint Dane?"

"Who? Oh, that guy in the black cloak," Sora exclaimed, and jerked around as if expecting to find him lurking nearby. He turned back to Bobby with a shrug, "I don't know. I guess he might have dumped us off here and taken Kairi somewhere else." The last part of his sentence caused Sora to falter slightly, his usual grin fading a bit, "Who was that guy anyways? Why did he take Kairi? He seemed to know you…why?"

Bobby heaved a sigh, unsure of where to start; of course, even he couldn't begin to guess why Saint Dane had kidnapped Sora's friend. Judging by the reactions from Sora and his friends it was obvious they were not Travelers…but then what were they? How were they able to travel to other worlds…or even KNOW about other worlds? Moreover, why was Saint Dane interested in them if they weren't?

As Bobby was too preoccupied with his own thoughts, he did not notice that the third member of their party had, in fact, woken up. He scanned his surroundings with cool brown eyes before they stopped on Sora and Bobby who were now both looking at him with their own curiosity, "Syaoran! You're awake!" Mokona cheered.

The boy, Syaoran, opened his mouth to ask a question (most likely either who the other two people were OR where he was) when Mokona's red gem flashed and she hopped around happily, "Yuuko's calling! Hah-hah!"

Sora and Bobby watched in slight surprise as a beam of light shot forward from Mokona's gem and expanded into a large circle filled with the image of a woman with pale skin and extremely long black hair. She smiled down at the three and tossed her hair over her slender shoulder, "Ah, so I see Mokona brought you to the right world after all, Syaoran."

"Who are you," Bobby couldn't help but ask, being a Traveler he was used to strange sights…but the things he had been seeing recently he had never seen anywhere in any of the Territories of Halla.

The woman smiled, turning to look directly and both Bobby and Sora, "Bobby Pendragon the lead Traveler and Sora…the master of the Keyblade…it is indeed a pleasure to meet you two. As for my name…you may call me Yuuko."

The two boys gaped at her and Syaoran almost cast them an amused grin but now was not the time, "So introductions are over... NOW can you tell me what is going on Yuuko?"

Yuuko took a deep breath as she felt the eyes of three very worried boys now focused on her. She felt sympathy for them…each had already been through so much and none of them knew that it had all, inevitably, been leading to this very moment. "Sakura, Courtney, and Kairi have been taken in order to complete an event that will bring an end to the various worlds as we know them. They are…the keys…to this event and without them; the event will not take place. This event is known as Convergence and it is what happens when the barrier between all worlds is shattered and forced to become one."

There was silence as this news was allowed to sink in. Yuuko allowed for the silence knowing that it would take some of them a bit longer to comprehend it than others, "If this is allowed to happen, if this event takes place…then the worlds will be thrown into chaos and billions will perish. Each world has its own set of laws and, as the three of you probably know, some of those laws actually clash with one another. It is your duty: Sora, master of the Keyblade, Bobby, leader of the Travelers, and Syaoran, descendant of Clow, to stop this."

The three boys looked at each other, they were strangers more or less but they seemed to share the same story…and now the same problem, with a shared nod they turned back to face the space and time witch. Sora grinned, "Of course I can't let them hurt my friends."

"My Uncle trusted me with the balance of Halla…I see now that he didn't just mean the Territories united by the Flumes but the entire universe…I can't let this happen either," Bobby said solemnly.

Syaoran had nothing to say, Yuuko probably already knew that his mind was made up the moment Sakura had been taken by Fei Wong. The witch acknowledged this and continued, "You already possess the means by which to transverse the worlds. I do not know where Saint Dane or Fei Wong has taken the girls...however I do believe that _hitsuzen_ will be on your side." Her eyes closed and she sighed, she was setting things in motion that would bring trouble to all three boys…perhaps even the worlds…but if she had faith in anyone…it was these three.

"But how are we supposed to cross worlds Yuuko? I don't have a Gummi ship," Sora began.

"And the Flumes obviously aren't connected to all the worlds," Bobby continued after him.

Yuuko actually chuckled, "You underestimate the power of the Keyblade, Sora…it was created for a purpose such as this…and with the added powers of Bobby and Syaoran will be able to get the task done effectively.

"Eh?" Sora asked blinking. Bobby and even Syaoran appeared confused by Yuuko's words.

"Bobby…your Traveler ring carries with it a part of the Flumes and when you call out the name of a world you are able to go there, correct?" Bobby nodded and Yuuko turned to Syaoran, "And you paid the price for the use of Mokona. I am sure Mokona is willing to help you and your new companions…right, Mokona?" Mokona saluted at this and Syaoran actually smiled. "All you need to do is combine these means and you will be able to transverse to worlds in the same manner Bobby uses the Flumes of his world." Here Yuuko paused and turned to Sora, "Sora…the Keychain you are about to receive will be able to teleport you and anyone with you to any of the worlds…but you must know the name of that world before going there."

Sora nodded in understanding and Yuuko looked to Mokona now, "It is time you took on another form Mokona, dear." Mokona nodded and Yuuko smiled, "I have faith in you three. I will see you again." The light faded and Yuuko disappeared. Mokona, now finished with her task, sprouted a pair of wings and floated over a small magic circle for a moment before light flashed around her and caused the three boys to shield their eyes. As soon as the light faded, they lowered their arms to find that Mokona had been turned into a small keychain. Sora blinked and reached out, picking it up. He then looked to Bobby, "I guess now I need your ring."

Bobby held up his hand and pulled the ring that signified his status as a Traveler off and handed it to Sora, placing it atop the Mokona keychain. As soon as the two items touched, there was a flash of light and a new Keyblade appeared hovering over Sora's outstretched hand. The handle was crafted in such a way that it looked like a pair of angel wings and in the center, where the handle met the blade, was a red gem similar to the one Mokona had. Hanging by a series of silver links was the keychain version of Mokona as well as the Traveler's ring. The actual blade of the Keyblade was also silver and looked like the standard Kingdom Key in shape, meaning the design was simple, this was the Crossed Destiny, Sora knew it immediately.

He looked to the other two and grinned, "Yuuko said we had to know the names of the worlds we are going to…and if what she said was true this is going to be a tough battle…I think we should get you two some weapons."

Syaoran held out his hand and a sword appeared there, "I already have one."

The two turned to Bobby he shrugged his shoulders, "I always just grabbed what was available…so I guess it wouldn't hurt to carry one with me."

Sora nodded, "Then it's settled. I know the perfect world we can go to in order to start our search for Kairi and the others. The young boy held up Crossed Destiny and pointed it at the center of the crossroads before him, "Radiant Garden." The Keyblade flashed with a white light and a beam shot from it and hit an invisible wall. The light spread and formed into the shape of a door that seemed to be made of murky white crystal. Bobby and Syaoran looked on with slight amazement and then followed Sora to the door. He pulled it open and the three stepped across the threshold.

Across the galaxy, black wisps of darkness evaporated from around the imposing figure known as Saint Dane. He set the reddish brown haired girl named Kairi down next to another girl he had kidnapped whose hair was much longer and a darker shade of brown, Courtney. He nodded in satisfaction and turned just as a heavyset man stepped forward from a similar portal carrying a girl with cinnamon colored hair that curled around her chin. Saint Dane grinned at the man, "So the pieces are all here then Fei Wong?"

Fei Wong snorted as if disgusted by Saint Dane's comment, "Of course the pieces aren't all here. We still have their companions to take care of."

"They hardly matter at this point. We just have to keep them occupied until the precise moment…just as we have been up until now," Saint Dane replied casually.

"Your taunting them is hardly going to help the cause…it might make them act faster than what we plan."

"Yes but they could get reckless along the way…and we always have our trump card," Saint Dane said with a chuckle, glancing to his left just as another black portal popped up and a figure stepped forward, "After all…if something never existed in the first place…then how can it truly be destroyed?"

Elsewhere a man sat at a large computer keyboard typing away. He was passed middle aged but if anyone called him an old man, he often had something to say about it. His name was Cid Highwind, a mechanic for ships and often the one who would work with the computers around the town. The man was focused on his work at the monitor and didn't seem to hear the loud knocks coming from the door until there was a flash of blue smoke and HE appeared, "What the hell do you want ya' old coot?"

The 'old coot' glared at the blonde haired man. His real name was Merlin and he was a wizard of high regard. He did not really approve of Cid's technology…or his attitude…and the two often clashed. "Well, if you would answer the door like you were supposed to then I wouldn't HAVE to be here now would I?"

Cid looked up from his keyboard and took the cigarette out from his mouth and tapped the ash off the end of it…directly onto the 'old coot's shoes, "Ain't my job to answer the damn door now is it? I got my job right HERE!"

Merlin bristled, his wrinkled hand clenching around his wand, he was going to jinx this man to Bermuda, he decided…he wasn't sure WHICH Bermuda but he'd be damned if he listened to Cid insult him anymore.

"Sora?" a soft voice exclaimed causing both men to whirl around. A young woman wearing a long pink dress and with curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail was smiling at three boys in their doorway, apparently Aerith had taken the initiative to answer the door, knowing the two men weren't likely to stop their bickering any time soon.

Sora grinned at his friends and gave a small wave, "Hey guys! How've ya' been?"

Aerith smiled down at him and stepped aside allowing him and his friends to enter, "We've been fine, Sora. King Mickey stopped by a few days ago and told us about your success…congratulations." Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Aerith continued, looking now to Sora's new companions, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh! This is Bobby Pendragon and Syaoran," Sora said, motioning to the two boys in turn. Bobby nodded his head and muttered a hello while Syaoran merely silently bowed. Sora then turned to Aerith and the two men behind her, "This is Aerith, Cid, and Merlin."

The last name caused Bobby to blink in surprise, "Merlin…as in…King Arthur and the roundtable, Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled, obviously amused by this association, "At one time my boy…but Arthur doesn't need me at the moment so I've been helping out Sora and the others instead."

Bobby still seemed to be slightly dumbfounded so Sora stepped forward, "Hey Merlin, I don't really have time to explain, but do you have any weapons on hand that you could loan to Bobby?"

"Certainly…we keep weapons on hand at all times…just in case," Merlin said and turned around, walking over to a closet and pulling it open causing many of the items inside to topple out. Merlin shook his head and walked into the closet…apparently it was deeper than it looked, "Best to be prepared you know," he called out from the depths of the closet.

The three boys watched as Merlin tossed out what seemed to be completely random objects: a medium sized pink wand with feathery white wings at the top and a red gem (1), a silver looking flashlight that Bobby could have sworn was a light saber, and even a large scythe with a skull at the top, among many other things. Finally, the old wizard stuck his head out, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose, and his hair rather ruffled, "Tell me, boy, what type of weapon are you best with?"

"A stave," Bobby replied, "At least…that's the only weapon I've ever really held." He thought back to the training he had had with Loor and Alder on Zadaa. It had been intense and while he was still nowhere NEAR the fighter Loor or even Alder was he felt confident in his abilities to use such a weapon.

Merlin nodded and ducked back into the closet. This trip was much shorter and he soon emerged with a hard wooden stave that appeared nearly as tall as Bobby was. He handed the weapon to Bobby, "This is no ordinary stave Bobby…it is infused with magic. I know you probably have never tampered with magic but at least this will give you the ability to summon and dismiss your weapon at will…just as Sora does with the Keyblade."

Bobby nodded, wrapping his hands around the familiar warm wood…he wasn't sure why it felt familiar but it did, as if it was made just for him. Then suddenly with a flash of light, it disappeared…possibly, realizing that it was not needed now. He watched the sparks of light disappear before looking up. Merlin was giving the three boys a wary look and pushed his glasses up, "Now tell me then boys…what exactly brings you here?"

* * *

(1)-For those who didn't get it. That was indeed Sakura's wand from Card Captor Sakura. I enjoy that joke...and yes the other item WAS a Light saber. XD

Author Note: Despite the lack of reviews I AM going to continue this story. I have worked too long on the plot and ideas to just scrap it. Updates might be spaced out due to lack of motivation (and I really have been busy) but I do hope the people who are reading this are enjoying the story. If you do review I may be inclined to give you special information for upcoming chapters...spoilers if you will

Please review...its not like I get paid for this...as you can see:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. It all belongs to CLAMP, Square Enix, Disney, and DJ McHale.


	4. Chapter 3: Radiant Beginnings

**Chapter Three:****Radiant Beginnings**

_One should always prepare for the worst…or the best…_

* * *

Merlin stroked his long beard after Bobby, Sora, and Syaoran had finished explaining their most recent predicament. They were gathered in Merlin's house and sitting around his cluttered table in a wide variety of chairs. Cid had gone out for "smokes" and Aerith had gone off to get Leon and Yuffie so that they could be informed as well. "That is indeed a problem…and you three have no idea where to start?" 

Bobby sighed, "It would be easier if it was just the little section of the universe I call Halla but this seems to be on a much wider scale…Saint Dane and whoever's working with him could be anywhere."

"Fei Wong," Syaoran informed him, reminding Bobby of his other enemy. "But you're right…they could be anywhere."

Sora slumped in the chair he sat in, crossing his arms, "You guys make it sound like it's hopeless. There has to be some kind of clue as to what type of worlds Saint Dane and Fei Wong would we working off of."

"Perhaps you aren't as foolish as I thought, wielder of the Keyblade," a low female voice replied causing those at the table to whirl around in shock. Blackish-green smoke filled the room and then dispersed just as quickly, revealing the form of a pale skinned witch in black robes and carrying a staff with a green orb at the top. Sora gasped in shock and jumped up from his chair.

"Maleficent!" Sora cried, summoning his regular Keyblade to his hand. Bobby and Syaoran got up as well, both bringing out their own weapons upon seeing Sora's reaction. Merlin remained seated, stroking his beard and watching the scene unfold with a look of curiosity.

Maleficent chuckled at them, "Well, well. I see you have your new allies, Keyblade master. I am not here to pick a fight…I came to give you some information you might find useful."

Sora scowled, his grip on the Keyblade not loosening, "And why should we trust you!"

"Because, dear boy, I do not want this Convergence to take place anymore than you do, I think it would be much more impressive to plunge all the worlds into darkness than simply mesh them together and plunge them into chaos and eventual nothingness."

Silence fell over them, Bobby and Syaoran's eyes were on Sora, they did not know the history of this woman so would leave the judgment of trusting her to him. Sora's shoulders slumped and the Keyblade disappeared, he looked up at Maleficent, "What do you know?"

A dark smile crossed her lips, "Their base will most likely be on a world on the verge of darkness…in order to find them you will have to seek out the darkness. If you find the darkness I'm sure Saint Dane and Fei Wong will be nearby." Maleficent lifted her staff and the orb flashed green before a piece of parchment floated down to Sora's hand.

Sora caught it and looked down at the words written on it, "What is this?"

"I thought I'd be nice for once and give you a head start you twit. Be grateful," Maleficent said with a dark smirk. She then gave a short bow to them and turned, "I'm leaving this to you Keyblade wielder and friends. Do not fail me." As soon as she was finished, she was enshrouded in another cloud of smoke and vanished.

He looked down at the parchment and sighed, there were only two worlds listed on here but it was more than they had had before. Sora turned to Bobby and Syaoran, "Looks like we got our first clues."

Syaoran scowled, his eyes having not moved from where the witch had vanished, "Are you sure we can trust this woman?"

Bobby moved over to Sora and peered over his shoulder at the list, "Well it IS more than what we had. What could it hurt to try?"

"He has a point Syaoran. Maleficent is a tricky old witch but she wouldn't humble herself so easily," Merlin spoke up and the three boys looked to him. He blinked at the sudden attention on him and laughed, "Goodness such serious faces. I would at least look into these worlds. At the least you can gain more allies, right Sora?"

Sora brightened at this and nodded, "Right. In the meantime…do you think you could do me a favor Merlin?"

"Certainly, my boy."

"Could you send a message to King Mickey for me? Riku, Kairi, and I were supposed to be going to meet him…I don't want Riku or the King to worry and they need to know what's going on."

Merlin nodded solemnly, "That is a wise idea. I'll pop over there right now." With that said, the older wizard disappeared in a flash of bluish white smoke and sparks.

Sora nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Bobby and Syaoran, "Alright so do you guys want to head out to one of these worlds and see what turns up?"

"Weren't we going to wait on those friends of yours…Leon and Yuffie, I think," Bobby asked.

Sora chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sure Merlin can explain when he gets back."

Syaoran shrugged, "The sooner we start the quicker we get to Fei Wong and Saint Dane and rescuing Sakura and the others."

Bobby and Sora both nodded in agreement with his statement. They then turned to the door and headed out, Sora looked over his shoulder, "See ya' later Cid!"

"Good luck kid," Cid called back, not even looking up from his cigarette as he leaned against the wall outside. The door shut behind the three boys as they set out for other worlds…

Of course during all this Riku was hardly just floating through space on the Gummi ship twiddling his thumbs. On the contrary, Riku had managed to teach himself how to fly the Gummi ship and was now heading quickly towards Disney Castle to inform King Mickey about what had happened.

The white haired youth could still hardly believe what had happened. Once again, he had failed in protecting his friends and now Sora and Kairi were both gone. He gritted his teeth and pushed down harder on the accelerator, the sooner he got to Disney Castle the sooner he could start looking for them. Riku didn't care what it took or how long…he would search EVERY world until he found them…just as Sora had done for him.

In the viewing screen, Riku could see the world coming into view and as he got closer, he could make out the large white and blue castle as well as the elaborately trimmed and well-maintained gardens that surrounded it. He felt himself relax slightly, if anyone could help him it would be King Mickey.

The mouse king, however, was not as confident. Unlike Riku he KNEW what was about to unfold and that was why he was currently hunched over his desk and making out a letter to Queen Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. Time could not be wasted and while he trusted Sora to handle things he also knew that he had his own job to perform and multiple worlds to visit in order to do that. He would have to leave them behind again.

Just as King Mickey was signing his name he heard the roar of a Gummi Ship descending from the sky, he jumped up, and rushed to the window in time to see the ship he had given to Sora, Riku, and Kairi land outside. He pulled away from the window; this would certainly put a hamper on his plans. The door to his room burst open and Donald Duck, the kingdom's most powerful mage and one of the King's closet friends, came rushing it, "Your majesty! Sora and the others have arrived!"

King Mickey shook his head at Donald's squawking, his gaze focusing back on the view outside his window, "I'm afraid Sora is not with them…it's only Riku."

"What?!"

The mouse king sighed and turned around to face his friend sadly, he moved to his desk and picked up the piece of paper he had written the letter on and crumpled it up. His original plan was pointless now. He tossed the paper behind him and it fell into the trash bin, "Sora's already gone on ahead to fulfill his part of this…but we have our own duty to fulfill."

Donald blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about your majesty?"

He was silent for a moment as if deep in thought. He then looked up at Donald and forced a smile, "Let's go greet Riku shall we? I'll inform you all then." Donald was quiet for a moment, he could obviously tell something was bothering the king but upon hearing the promise of an explanation, he nodded and followed King Mickey out of the room. King Mickey paused, his eyes darting back to the window as his smile faded; this was certainly going to be a hard thing to break to them. He shut the door reluctantly and it echoed with a faint click.

Riku had been led to a small room off to the side of the throne room. According to Goofy, the tall, gangly head guard of King Mickey who happened to be a dog-like creature, this room was a council room of sorts that King Mickey used whenever he wanted to have a private meeting with someone. Goofy had been the one to greet Riku after he had landed at Disney Castle. Riku had quickly demanded to see the king and Goofy had obliged, quickly sending a message to Donald to get the king and they could all meet in the conference room. Riku silently leaned against the wall of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, as he appeared to be deep in thought. Goofy stood relaxed near the door to the throne room, not bothered by the silence and waiting for Donald and the king to arrive.

The door beside Goofy opened and Donald waddled in followed shortly by King Mickey. Goofy and Riku both straightened upon seeing the king, Goofy giving a stiff salute and a faint smile crossing Riku's lips. Riku trusted the king, a lot like Sora trusted Donald and Goofy, and knew that if anyone could help him find Sora and Kairi it would be him. "Your majesty," Riku began, not even waiting for the king to sit down or to shut the door. King Mickey looked up at Riku, prompting him to continue, "Someone showed up on our Gummy ship and kidnapped Kairi. Sora and a boy we had picked up named Bobby jumped at him and were taken as well. I think he may be with the Organization since he was wearing a black cloak similar to theirs."

"The Organization!" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed. This news obviously surprised them since they were sure they had put all the Organization members out of commission with the help up Sora.

The king however shook his head, "No Riku. Organization XIII is gone." He paused, his eyes moving from Riku, to Donald and Goofy, he took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm afraid fellas that we're going up against totally new enemies now."

Donald and Goofy exchanged wary looks before looking back to their ruler, "What are we going to do your majesty," Donald asked.

"Sora and his new companions will handle the majority of it…I have a special task for the four of us…that will ultimately help everyone," King Mickey said.

Riku scowled, "You mean we aren't going after Sora and Kairi?" He pushed himself away from the wall and started heading for the door, "Then I'll go after them myself." King Mickey rose from his chair quickly and scrambled over to the door, effectively blocking it. Riku snorted in agitation, his fists clenching but otherwise making no move to push pass the king. He could feel both Donald and Goofy readying themselves in case of a fight.

He looked down at King Mickey and their eyes locked, "I'm afraid Riku that it is not the time to see them yet. We have our own mission to fulfill…you, me, Donald and Goofy. We have to start gathering others for the final battle. I promise you that Sora will be okay and that you will reunite with him soon."

Silence fell over the room and after a long moment, Riku finally pulled back and moved over to one of the chairs, pulling it back and plopping down in it. He stared across the table at King Mickey, "So what's this mission you have for us then?"

Goofy, Donald relaxed, and King Mickey's expression brightened, the worst part was over…convincing Riku to not search for Sora and instead help them. He moved away from the door and back to his seat, sitting down and placing his hands on the table, "So I'm sure ya'll are wondering just what's going on." The three nodded and King Mickey continued, "Well…I guess I should start at the beginning…"

While Sora walked briskly through the town in order to get to a spot where they could jump to the next world, Bobby and Syaoran were busy looking around them at the wonders the small town of Radiant Garden had to offer. Bobby had to admit it looked like an older version of his own home with bits of technology mixed in. It was really quite a marvel. Syaoran on the other hand could think of several worlds he had been to that looked like this one more or less.

Bobby managed to pull his attention away from the sights and back to Sora, "So when we get to these worlds…what exactly are we going to be looking for? What did Maleficent mean by…the darkness?"

Sora glanced over his shoulder, "Well…I'm thinking it might mean worlds that are being overrun with Heartless or something…worlds that are near the point of their own hearts being taken."

"What are the Heartless," Syaoran and Bobby both asked.

"What? Oh…I guess they never reached where you guys are from…well…the Heartless are creatures of darkness that appear when someone looses their heart to the darkness or it gets taken by another Heartless. As for what they look like…well…that's a little harder to describe since they come in various shapes. All of them are dangerous though," Sora explained.

Bobby blinked and looked to Syaoran who seemed to understand what Sora was saying. "Looses their heart…to darkness,' he pondered. This "adventure" was becoming more and more bizarre and Bobby couldn't help but wonder if his Uncle Press (or any of the other Traveler's for that matter) had known about these creatures. He wondered if they were anything like the quigs…of course with them he didn't have to worry about ripping out his heart...actually, he did but for some reason the creatures Sora was talking about sounded different…after all how would you turn into a Heartless just by getting your heart ripped out. Bobby was confused but figured that, like most things, it would be answered even if he did not really want it to be.

He looked up, "That reminds me…I know I can understand what you both are saying because of my abilities as a Traveler…but how are you able to understand what others say on other worlds…I'm assuming this isn't your home world so how are you able to communicate"

It was Sora's turn to look confused and he turned to face Bobby, walking backwards now, "I've always been able to understand what people on the other worlds were saying…I never really thought about why." He shrugged, "I guess it's the power of the Keyblade or something."

"Mokona. On my journeys she acted as a translation device…I guess now that Mokona is being carried by Sora that would mean that if I were separated from him I would loose the ability to communicate," Syaoran replied.

"That must have been rough," Sora replied.

Syaoran shrugged, "We just kept Mokona close…it wasn't that hard since she's so small."

Bobby looked around and noticed they were now on a small platform that was battle torn. His eyes wandered past to the huge castle just on the horizon and he wondered why this place was known as Radiant Garden. It didn't look very radiant to him. He turned to Sora, "So…where are we off to first?"

The Keyblade wielder pulled out the parchment as well as the Crossed Destiny Keyblade, "A place called the Wizarding World."

Far off on a crumbling world a lone man with a stern expression stood on the edge of a cliff, the wind blowing past him and making the black cloak he wore billow in the wind. Behind him three girls lay chained back to back, their eyes closed in unconsciousness. Fei Wong Reed smirked as he felt the world shift behind him and he turned in time to see Maleficent step forward. However, the image of the evil witch did not last long because as soon as she stepped forward her figure began to shift and change into that of another familiar figure, "How did it go Saint Dane?"

The slender figure of Maleficent melted away and she chuckled in a deep male's voice, "Excellent. They bought every word and will not be in our hair for awhile."

* * *

Author Note: Two reviews. Normally that would discourage someone...but yeah...I'm still going! Next chapter we get to see Harry and the gang of course. It will be pulling from **The Order of the Phoenix** so don't worry about spoilers for book 6. Chapter four is in the works as we speak...going through some revisions as it still seems a bit rushed to me. shrug Ah well. If you want some snippets of chapter four you better review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. It all belongs to CLAMP, Square Enix, Disney, and DJ McHale.


End file.
